BAILEY PICKETT! PILOT!
by WhyDoIBother56
Summary: BAILEY PICKETT! ARE YOU REALLY PREGNANT?" "...Yes." The story of Bailey Pickett, her pregnancy, her friends, and her life itself.
1. Pilot

**Okay, so this is my first time writing a fanfict series (Yes, it will be a series if the pilot takes off!). I'm SUPER excited! I just had to do this paring! BTW: I DO NOT OWN THE SUITE LIFE! IF I DID, I WOULDN'T WASTE MY LIFE ON HERE! Okay, here goes:**

It was late in the evening when Bailey Pickett looked out her dorm window. She enjoyed the motion of the boat coasting through the gentle waters and it helped her clear her mind before bed. Just letting herself go, staring out at the navy blue, even waves. A sudden splash from the water below sends a salty mist upward, and Bailey opens her mouth for a second to taste the sea. It was times like this when Bailey wished she could jump out and go swimming and escape London, Zack, Mr. Moseby... mainly everyone. Except Cody...

"BAIIILEEY!" London shrieked, almost causing Bailey to fall out the window she was leaning out of.

"Ugh, London, is this really necessary?" Bailey could put up with London most of the time, but at times like this, when the world finally seemed at peace, it seemed impossible to pay attention.

"Yes, of course! Here!" London threw her coach purse on the floor and picked up two dresses, one blue that dragged on the floor, covered with what looked like tiny sequins across the V-neck with a large diamond broach in the middle, the other one coral pink that came up just an inch above the knee, covered in white hearts with a large ruby butterfly pin on the right shoulder. "Which one would look prettier on me?"

"UGH!" Bailey slammed her face onto her bunk and groaned. Bailey had been asked this question about fifty million times, and to London, it never seemed to get old. London came over to Bailey and picked her head up.

"COME ON! I'm going to the Deep Sea Dance tomorrow, and my date, Ryan, is SOOO HOT! I have to impress him!"

"You know, London, life's not all about clothes!"

"Since when?"

"Since FOREVER! Gosh, girls these days just think about three things: Boys, Bratz, and bras!" Bailey sunk her head down again, this time into a pillow. London laid down and looked over at her.

"You hill-billies never have fun!" Bailey lifted her head, insulted by London's remark.

"We so DO! I'll have you know, I was always the party animal at our town's annual rodeo!" London giggled at the thought of uptight Bailey staying up all night dancing. Especially with boys! They were silent a moment and then London asked, "You don't have a date, do you?" Bailey was shocked. She sat up, her nightgown refilling her body figure.

"W- Why would you say that?" Bailey asked, trying to ignore the question.

"You just haven't talked about it much. I mean, all the girls are talking about it, even the nerds!" Bailey snuck a smile, at the thought of the nerds in dresses. London asked again, "So, do you have one?" Bailey looked around for a moment, and then closed the window. She turned to London, who had just placed the dresses out on her bed.

"No, I honestly don't." London looked around, and she almost cried. She hugged Bailey, who was extremely confused.

"I'm not sad, London! I'm not afraid to say I don't have a date to the dance. I think dances are degrading. A bunch of teenagers, bumpin' and grindin' to the sound of the music, and then, when they begin to slow dance, they start making out. One thing leads to another, and suddenly, you're knocked up! Besides, I can't think about boys now. Good grades and all!" London just stood there with her mouth hanging open.

"Huh?" Bailey smacked her head on her hand. Sometimes London just couldn't keep up with the rest of the human race...

"Let me explain again: Dances plus teenagers equals bad stuff! Get it?"

"OHHHH! That doesn't happen ALL the time! Come here!" London motioned for Bailey to get up and she followed London over to her mirror (non- talking). London held up the dresses and pretend modeled them on herself.

"Whichever one you pick, you can wear to the dance." London said with a smile. Bailey just looked up at London, on the verge of tears.

"R-Really, London? But, nobody's gonna take me! What's the point?" London laughed at Bailey's comment.

"The point is you get to go and look FAB! Who knows, maybe some dateless boy will be there to dance with you!"

"I already told you, I can't think about boys now!"

"Well, maybe there will be a... dateless girl!" Bailey laughed and fiddled around with her pjamas. They were decorated with flying pigs. They were a birthday gift last year and Bailey just couldn't pass up leaving them at home.

"And, if worse comes to worse and there isn't a dateless girl or boy, you can always hang out with Ryan and me. Just as long as you stay about fifteen inches away from us at all times!" London hugged Bailey and they modeled the dresses all the rest of the night.

* * *

The next day came by quickly, which was good for the girls, horror for the boys. All the girls were applying makeup, dabbing perfume, hair-spraying their hair, accessorizing, and modeling their clothes with friends. The boys, on the other hand, were running around like chickens with their heads cut off, trying to find matching socks and clean pairs of pants and shirts. Not all the boys had time for cologne or even brushing their teeth, so some popped in mints and rubbed lemons under their arms, hoping for the best. Bailey and London were sitting on London's bed and discussing what they were looking forward to.

"I can't wait!" said Bailey, brushing out her hair with one of London's $1000 UltraFine combs. "This is my first dance, so I don't know what to expect! Help me London!" London came over to Bailey, both of them still dressed in their pjamas, and she took the comb out of her hand. She went over a couple knots Bailey missed on the back of her head while she filled her in.

"Okay, steer clear from duds like Woody, but go for guys like Ryan. If ANYONE starts to act flirty with you, come to me and I will tell you if they're okay go out with."

"I'M NOT LOOKING FOR BOYS! Ouch!" London hit a large knot in Bailey's hair, causing Bailey to jump. London let go of the comb for a moment, and then grabbed it and started combing out her hair again.

"Okay... then... don't rub your face, no matter how tired you are. You DON'T want your makeup to get ruined! Also, if you start to cry, fan your eyes."

"What about my dress?" Bailey asked, tugging the bottom of her nightgown.

"Never scrunch your dress up. DON'T WIPE YOUR HANDS ON YOUR DRESS! Umm... I think that's it. Oh! Also, if the dress sags at the bust, put a shawl around it. Trust me, honey, you don't want your girls showing at a dance!" London laughed and finished the last knot in Bailey's hair.

"Stay here, Bailey. I'm going to go get some makeup." When London was gone, Bailey began to fiddle around with the buttons on her nightgown. She usually did this when she was nervous or uncomfortable. Right now, she was both.

_**Man, there's SOOO much to learn in less than one day!** _Bailey thought. _Keeping your hair perfect, accessorizing, who and who not to steer clear of, and keeping your dress tidy. By the time the dance rolls around, I probably won't remember any of this! _Bailey looked around for a moment to make sure nobody was gone. London was still in the bathroom, probably looking at herself in the mirror or something. She quickly undid the three buttons on her nightgown and looked down her pjamas. Bailey was shocked at herself for looking right at her chest, but she wanted her own opinion of how big she was. _**I'd say I'm... really not big at all. Just a small bud. So I don't have to worry about showing off to the boys!** _Just then, London came out of the bathroom with about five bags of makeup in her hands. Bailey turned sharply on her heels and buttoned up her gown. She turned back around, and London was standing next to her.

"Sorry London. I'm just..."

"A little nervous?" London finished Bailey's sentence. Bailey looked up at London, crossed her arms, and nodded. London gave Bailey another unneeded hug, but Bailey hugged her back this time. London motioned for Bailey to sit down in front of the mirror so that she could do her makeup.

* * *

It was seven-thirty. Just when the dance started. London and Bailey were still perfecting themselves in their room. London was applying her third shade of eyeshadow, while Bailey was putting her wavy hair into an updo with Bobby pins. They looked perfect, London in her pink dress, Bailey in the blue. They had also accessorized with diamond necklaces, beaded bracelets, silver and gold rings, whatever London had on hand! Bailey even added a special touch: A small sapphire blue dragonfly hair pin that twinkled under the moonlight (or really, any kind of light!) that her great great grandmother passed down. She was only allowed to wear it out on special occasions, like dances, dinner parties, or visits back home. London finished up with her makeup and helped Bailey with the last of her Bobby pins. When it came to fashion, London was always to the rescue, but Bailey knew that it would all end tomorrow, and they'd go back to a love/hate friendship.

As London and Bailey opened the door, they realized they forgot about shoes!

"Here, London! These match your outfit!" Bailey threw a pair of white Guess stiletto heels. London looked pleased and she threw Bailey a pair of blue Promiscuous high heel pumps.

"I must say, Bailey, I'm impressed!" said London as she opened the door. "You knew exactly what I needed!"

"Thanks! And thank you again for allowing me to wear your clothes." Bailey walked out the door and together, London and Bailey ran to the Port Lounge to join everyone else. They arrived just in time, and they weren't the last ones to the dance, so they had nothing to worry about.

"Wow!" said Bailey, looking around the room. "It's amazing! It's as if we're REALLY under the sea! I mean, green banners, glitter, an aquarium built into the wall! I can't believe they did all this for the students!"

"I can't believe you almost didn't come." said London, smiling and trying to find Ryan. "Oh, there's Ryan! I have to go, Bailey! If you need anything, just call out!" Bailey waved goodbye and yelled out, "Good luck!" Bailey walked around as Ms. Tutweiler and Mr. Moseby made the announcement about how close you can be together when you dance, proper dance manners, and when it ends. She yawned and waved over at Woody. She remembered London's words of advice, so she looked back down at the ground and turned to her left. It wasn't long until the music began to play. The song that was playing was Disturbia.

"Ugh, I hate this song!" said Bailey. All of a sudden, someone was shoved into Bailey and knocked her to the ground. A handful of Bobby pins came out and rolled all over the floor. "Hey, what in the Sam heck..."

"Oh, god, I'm sorry Bailey! Here let me help!" It was Cody, and he looked like he had just gotten beaten up. His hair was slightly sticking up, his red tie was on tight but it was turned around, and his shirt wasn't tucked into his pants and you could see it was wrinkled at the bottom.

"C-Cody? What happened?"

"What ever happened to thank you?" Cody laughed, but Bailey was still serious.

"Okay, thank you, Cody! Now will you tell me what happened?" Cody stopped laughing and cleared his throat.

"See those guys over there?" Cody asked, pointing to a pack of jocks. Bailey nodded, and they stood up. "They followed me all the way here, and then they shoved me into the broom closet."

"Oh my god! Are you injured?"

"Not really. Just a little sore." Cody rubbed his left arm as Bailey walked him near the snack table so he could rest his sore arm.

"What are you doing, Bales? I wanna dance!" Bailey giggled and led him towards the glowing blue dance floor.

"Well, I'll let you and your date dance now. Bye, Cody!" Bailey headed back towards the ladies room to put back in her Bobby pins when Cody said, "Wait!"

"What?" Bailey asked as she spun back around.

"I can't dance without my best friend." Bailey smiled and put her Bobby pins into her Gucci purse. They hit the dance floor, and Cody started flailing around. Everyone knew Cody couldn't dance, but Bailey realized that this was better than standing in the back, scarfing down snacks. Bailey laughed when Cody began to do the robot, and she tried to keep up with him. They danced and danced all night, giggling, stepping on each others feet, singing to songs. Once, Bailey and London bumped into each other and they had a laughing fit. Finally, it was the last dance of the night. At exactly 10:25. Cody and Bailey looked up as a disco ball popped out and began to shine. The lights dimmed, and the song _Thank You _by The Redwalls came on. They just stood there a moment, looking up at the disco ball, then to each other, then the floor, and each other again. They each sneaked a smile that turned into a noticeable chuckle. Cody was thinking, _Is this the night? _Bailey was thinking, _Maybe I do have time for boys... _

_"_May I have this dance?" Cody asked, reaching out his hand. Bailey giggled and answered, "Hell yes!" Bailey and Cody begin to move around lazily across the floor. Bailey lifts her head up for a moment to match Cody's. They stare longingly into each other's eyes, and then Cody asks, "Why're we doing this?" Bailey smiles and looks at the ground for a moment, then she answers, "I don't know, we're best friends, right?" Cody's eyes got glossy and he smirked. _She has no idea how much I like her. _he thought. _Maybe this is my chance..._

"Yeah, listen, Bailey. Umm... uh.." _Crap! I'm losing my train of thought! Think Cody, think!_

"Cody, you want to stop dancing?" Bailey asked, noticing Cody sweating and breathing harder. "You look sick."

"No, I-I'm fine. I just have to tell you something."

"O-Okay?" Bailey and Cody kept dancing, this time Bailey let her head drop to Cody's shoulder. She didn't know why she had placed her head there, it just felt comfortable. And right.

"Bailey, ever since I set foot on the S.S. Tipton and found out you were a girl, I've been... secretly admiring you." Bailey slowly lifted her head off of Cody's shoulder. She looked at him as if he had just insulted her.

"Cody... what?"

"I knew it was a bad idea to tell you! You just wouldn't understand!" Cody let go of her hands so that he could wipe his eyes before his tears made stains on his shirt. Bailey put her arm around Cody and tried to sweet talk him. It wasn't working that well.

"Cody! I didn't mean to offend you! I just... I never knew." Cody lifted his head and propped it up so he could look her in the eyes. Anyone could tell he was crying. Bailey continued, "Nobody ever really liked me back on the farm. Kettlecorn is a small town, yes, but over half its population is men. I mean, sure, there probably were a few boys in my classes while back that thought I had nice hair, or pretty eyes, or a cute smile, but no one ever had 'feelings' for me. To tell you the truth, I never had 'feelings' for anyone in Kettlecorn, either." Cody was shocked. By now, his tears were gone, but he was still in a bad-ish mood.

"What are you trying to say, Bales?"

'What I'm trying to say is that, I'm new at this... this whole 'love' thing! I've never been officially 'okayed' by my parents to date boys, let alone fall in 'love' with them. It would've taken me FOREVER to figure out that you liked me, in fact, I'm still trying to work things out now." Cody grinned and held Bailey's hands again. They stood in silence as the song played on. It wasn't until about a minute before Cody broke the silence.

"... I know that you never had feelings for anyone in Kettlecorn, but do you have feelings for anyone on the S.S. Tipton?" Bailey giggled and started to cry.

"Yeah! And I'm standing right in front of him!" Cody held out his arms and she jumped into them. They stood there, in the back of the lounge, hugging and crying on each other for another couple of minutes. Students were already gone, and the clean-up committee had started to sweep the floors and clean the dirty dishes. All of a sudden, Bailey leaned into Cody and whispered in his ear, "Let's have sex." Cody jumped back still holding onto Bailey's hands.

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! ... _SEX? _Why do you want to have... _SEX?!_" Bailey let go of one of Cody's hands and covered his mouth.

"Shut up! Do you want the whole gosh darn ship to hear us?" Cody shook his head, and Bailey said, "Good. Come to my room, London told me Ryan was going to take her to the club upstairs. All the teachers should be there, so we'll be all alone for at least five hours."

"But school in tomo...."

"Cody, it's Saturday tomorrow. And the next day is Sunday. Don't worry! Even if Ryan cancels his plans, London will probably STILL party all night." Cody didn't look so sure, so Bailey knew she had to swoop down even lower than asking for sex. She had to seduce him. She threw him against a wall and started to blow in his ear. Cody sighed and Bailey started to kiss him, first on the neck, then traveling up to his right cheek, across his nose, then finally down to mouth. She started to nibble on his lip when he said, "Okay, Bales... oh! Oh, Bailey! I'm ready now! Oh...!" Bailey lifted her head up and smiled, biting her lip. She was so... unlike herself. She let her worries pass and Cody and her snuck into her room. Bailey looked around the hall as Cody strode into her room. Nobody was around. She locked the door behind her and dimmed the lights.

"You better not scream or fall asleep. We can't afford being found. Not on my roommate's father's boat. I locked the door, and if we both fall asleep, London's going to notice that the door is locked. You don't want to have to hide in the closet or under the bed. Especially when you're bare naked." Bailey giggled and she fell onto her bed. She fluffed up some pillows and laid down on one of them. Cody was a bit nervous, but he shook it off at the sight of Bailey laying on the bed, waiting for him to 'do' her. He said, "Okay, whatever my Bales wants."

Bailey giggled as Cody got in position on top of her. They started with a simple kiss that led to a make-out session, and not long after, Cody took the wheel. He started with the rest of Bailey's Bobby pins and shoes, then her tights. Bailey kissed Cody harder and began to add tongue. This made Cody want to go faster, so he started from the bottom and slipped off her dress. There lay Bailey, half naked in her bra and panties. Cody leaned over to Bailey's ear and whispered, "Your turn." Cody and Bailey switched places, Bailey on top of Cody. She started with his coat, then his tie. Cody started to tongue her back, and Bailey knew he wanted her to make getting him undressed faster. She reached down and unzipped the zipper to his pants. She slipped them off of him a few moments later, and began to unbutton his shirt and slipped it off, too. There were Cody and Bailey's clothes, laying on the floor.

Cody and Bailey switched places again, and Cody began to undo the clasp to her bra. _I never thought taking off a bra would be this easy. _he thought as he slipped it off of her body. Then, he reached down to slip off her panties. He smiled as he saw the label on her underwear, _VS. _Bailey stayed in her place this time and she reached down to remove her boxers. She gave his butt cheek a little squeeze for fun. He jumped, and she smiled as they kissed, sliding his boxers off him and throwing them to the ground. They just sat there, making out for a few moments, as if they didn't think they would get this far. Finally, Bailey whispered to Cody, "Come on, do me!" Cody smiled and began his guilty pleasure.

As Cody entered her for the first time, it was slow and steady. Bailey almost let out a loud moan, but she remembered that a teacher could walk by any moment, so she kept it quiet. Cody pushed in farther, and Bailey couldn't help but moan. She caught herself the third time Cody entered her, and Cody began to kick it up a notch. He entered faster and harder, and Bailey was moaning silently, but crazily. It hurt like hell, but she knew it would all be over soon. Besides, this was her special night, and she didn't want to waste it being uptight and sulking about not having a date for the Deep Sea Dance and going to bed early.

Ten minutes later, Cody and Bailey had stopped and begun to wind down. Bailey looked tired, but pleased. _For his first time, he seemed pretty good. _thought Bailey. _But this is my first time, too, so I actually don't know how well he did. Or how well I did. Oh, well, it sure was thrilling! _Bailey lay on top of Cody's bare chest, wrapping her arm around the back of his neck, and rubbing his chest with her other hand. She looked up at him for a brief moment and smiled. Cody looked back down at her and smiled, but then he went back to staring at the door. Bailey could tell he was eager to put his clothes back on and leave before anyone tried to open the door. He was begging that Woody would be asleep when he got back so that he could go to bed without anyone asking him questions.

"Do you want to go?" asked Bailey, still looking into Cody's eyes. Cody looked back down at her and rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I don't want to go. I want to stay here with you forever, Bailey. But I have to leave before London comes back and Woody comes to find me." Bailey nodded and unwrapped her arms.

"Let's change." Cody and Bailey helped each other get their clothes back on and Bailey unlocked the door. Cody and Bailey shared one last kiss before Cody left.

"I love you, Cody." said Bailey as she walked Cody back to his room down the hall.

"I love you too, Bailey." Cody let go of Bailey's hand and opened the door to his room. He looked around, and Woody was asleep in his bed. _PHEW! _ Cody thought as he snuck into his room and got into his bed. Bailey made her way back to her room and she climbed in her bed. The lights were still dimmed, so she figured her way back to her side of the room. She looked out the window in her room and sighed. She wished Cody and her would always be together, and that he would always think about her, the way she did with him. She blew a kiss out the window and closed it. She tucked herself in and closed her eyes. And even if she didn't know it, she still had the same smile on her face that she did when she was laying there with Cody next to her...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Okay, I know I had to cram in a lot of stuff, but hey! That's what Pilots are for! Episode 1 will be coming up soon, too, so be ready for all kinds of excitement like taking the pregnancy test, talking to Cody about it, and even putting in a call to her parents about it, plus a little more comedy from London and Zack's part! **


	2. Chapter 1: Water and a Test

**Alright, due to my pilot working out, I'm going to keep the series going! Yay! This episode is called Water and a Test. Hope you enjoy it! WARNING: The pregnancy test part might be kinda... strange. LOL! **

**

* * *

**

_Last time, on BAILEY PICKETT!!!:_

_London: You don't have a date, do you?_

_Bailey: No, I honestly don't._

_

* * *

_

_Cody: Ever since I found out you were a girl, I've been... secretly admiring you._

_Bailey: C- Cody, what?_

* * *

_Bailey: Let's have sex!_

_Cody: Whoa, whoa, whoa, SEX!_

* * *

_Bailey and Cody having sex..._

* * *

_Bailey: (Standing in the hall with Cody) I love you._

_Cody: I love you, too._

_

* * *

_

_10 days later..._

Bailey was in math class, jotting down notes when Cody caught her eye. He was staring at her, smiling. She smiled back, and Cody blew her a kiss. Bailey caught it and put it on her lips. She turned around and went back to her notes. _Cody never stops, does he? I mean, I thought after we had sex, he was going to be avoiding me. I guess he really did mean that he loved me. _Bailey's mind trailed off until the bell rang for dismissal. All the kids dashed out the door, and Bailey quickly wrote down a couple more notes she missed before heading out the door. Cody caught her just as she was about to leave the classroom.

"Hey baby!" said Bailey, grabbing Cody's hand and giving it a kiss.

"Hey, Bales!" he replied, giving her a kiss on the lips. They walked out the door and began to make their way down the hall. Cody and Bailey played along in their normal flirty way until Cody asked a serious question.

"Bailey, remember ten days ago?" Bailey stopped a moment, smiled, and began to walk again.

"Yes, that was our special night. How could I ever forget that?"

"I know. So anyway... did you have any coverage?" Bailey stopped Cody in the middle of the hall and held his hands.

"What do you mean by coverage?"

"I mean like birth control, condoms, maybe an insert. That kind of coverage." Bailey looked at him with a serious edge.

"No... did you?"

"...No..." said Cody, looking at the floor as he answered. They stood there a couple minutes, looking at the ground and slightly feeling the boat rock back and fourth. Finally, Bailey pulled up her head and Cody pulled it up to match hers.

"Cody, if we didn't use any coverage, do you think there's any chance I'm.. you know." Cody's eyes got glossy again and he used the back of his hand to wipe away this tears before they dropped to the ground.

"Have you gotten your period yet?"

"... No, and I was supposed to five days ago." As Bailey finished her sentence, she looked as though she were going to explode. Cody removed one of his hands and placed it on her face, stroking her chin and cheek.

"Well, you'll never officially know unless you take a test. You know, a pregnancy test." Bailey looked into his eyes and let out a sigh. She knew that sex wasn't ALL THAT, but she never knew things like this could happen on your first time. It made her want to turn back time. Bailey told Cody to be quiet as she saw someone coming down the hall. It was Woody, and apparently he was looking for Cody.

"Cody! Cody" he shouted, wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

"Cody! Cody! Come on, all the guys are on the deck waiting for you! It's Student Swim night! They landed at a near-by island and they're letting us swim close to the boat!" Cody looked at Bailey a moment, then at Woody. He DID want to go swimming and maybe tan a bit, but he knew Bailey needed him. Suddenly, Cody had an idea, but first he had to get rid of Woody.

"Woody, I think that girl you were dancing with at the Deep Sea Dance is on the beach. Oh, a bikini! It's so small, so tight, so... hey look! She's getting into the water. Looks pretty chilly..." Cody stopped there as he saw Woody run off. He turned back to Bailey, who now was crying.

"Bailey, don't cry! I highly doubt that you're preggo!" said Cody, hugging her tightly. Bailey could always count on Cody for a nice, warm hug when she was sad or angry or just wanted one. She kept crying as she spoke.

"Cody, you don't understand! I don't have a pregnancy test on hand! If I am pregnant, I don't want to be taken by surprise one day when my jeans won't button! I should've never asked us to have sex unless I was completely ready!" She was crying harder by the time she finished the last sentence. Cody rubbed her back to try to soothe her down a bit. Then he spoke again.

"Bailey, I have a plan. Let's get off the boat and search the island a bit. They probably have a little market somewhere." Bailey lifted her head up to look at him.

"How can you think about shopping at a time like this?"

"Bailey, I meant that they probably have a store that carries pregnancy tests."

"Oh." Bailey laughed, wiping her eyes and looking back at him. "I don't have any money on hand right now."

"Here, take this. It's about thirty dollars, which should be enough for a couple different tests."

"Why do I have to buy more than one?" asked Bailey, holding the money in her hands.

"Because if one is a false positive or false negative, you want to take a couple more, just to be sure."

"Wow, you know more about pregnancy than I do. And I'm the girl." The two of them laughed for a while, and then Cody and Bailey left the boat to find a store.

* * *

Cody had worked out a plan: Cody would hang with the boys for a brief amount of time, then he would call Bailey to see if she found anything. If she did, Cody would meet her up there and help her bring them back to her room. If she didn't, then they would have to ask a teacher if they had any. Bailey and Cody kissed goodbye and then they parted ways. Cody could tell Bailey wasn't shivering because the water was cold, but because of the fear of getting lost and not finding the right store.

Bailey walked up the western side of the beach, crossing her arms and rubbing them with her hands. She was worried that she would have to turn around soon, because she was about to cross the Student Restriction boarder. Once she did, she sighed, kicked some sand, and turned the other way. She was getting pissed with the Student Restriction boarders. What if there was a store across it? _Never mind _she thought. _I have to look at all the ends of the beach! _

Bailey was beginning to think she was going to have to ask a teacher for one, or for a teacher to cross the boarder and grab a couple because she checked the East end of the beach, too, and nothing was there. She couldn't check the North end, because it led straight into the water, and she highly doubted that the South end would have anything. _Then again, she thought, Why not just try? _She headed down the South end of the beach, and to her relief, she reached a small, gas station like store. _They ought to have them here! _Bailey thought excitedly as she pushed open the door. She stepped in and began to search the shelves.

Inside, the store was filthy and silent, except for the faint sound of smooth jazz on the radio. She kept being eyed by the cashier, a dark skinned, sickly skinny old man. She felt bad for him, but she had to keep her eye on the ball: pregnancy tests. She came across on aisle, and she found exactly what she wanted. She grabbed two Clearblue easy's, and two First Response's. She carried them up to the cash register, and the sickly old man began to ring her up. She began to blush, but she was never going to see him again, so she stopped herself.

"That'll be twenty dollars." Bailey handed him two ten's and he handed her the tests. _Cool, he know's English! _Bailey thought, handing him the money.

"Thank you. Do you have any bags to carry these in?" He pointed to a corner of the store where there were a couple plastic bags. She picked one up and stuffed them into the bottom. She twisted up the top and double knotted the bag so that nobody would look into the bag to see what she bought.

"Thank you again!" Bailey yelled out in a sing-song manner. Her phone suddenly went off. She picked it up and asked, "Hello? Cody?"

"Hey, Bales!"

"Hey."

"Did you find a corner store or something?"

"Yeah. I just bought some tests."

"Okay, I'll help you back to your room. Where are you?"

"Head up the South end of the beach."

"...Okay. Do I keep going straight or what?"

"Take a left at the large papaya tree, then keep going straight."

"Okay, I can see you from where I'm standing. Can you see me?"

"Hmm...." she hummed, looking around for him. Finally she spotted him, jumping up and down and waving his arms around like a crazy person. Bailey giggled into the phone before she answered him.

"I see you, Cody!"

"Alright, come over here and I'll help you carry the bag."

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye!" Bailey hung up her cell and ran to Cody. Cody caught her in his arms and she giggled. He set her down and she handed him the bag.

"Whatcha' got in there? Looks like a lot of small boxes." Bailey giggled and replied, "I got two Clearblue easy's, and two First Response's."

"And no candy for the boyfriend?" Bailey laughed and handed him his money back. He stuffed it into his pocket and put the bag under his right arm. They made their way around the jocks safely and headed up the stairs. They ran down the hall and came to Bailey's room. Bailey stopped a moment and looked around before she asked for the bag. Cody handed it to her, and Bailey hid it under her left arm. She opened the door, hoping London wasn't there. Luckily, she wasn't.

"Alright. Take the tests and give me a call when you know for sure that you either are or aren't."

"Okay... wait!" Cody stopped and looked around.

"What? Do you want me here when you take them?"

"No, but... I don't have to pee."

"... What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I have to pee on the pregnancy tests, stupid. But don't feel like peeing."

"Then drink lots of water." Cody headed into his room for a moment, and then returned with some bottles of water. "I hope it goes right through you!" Bailey laughed and kissed Cody goodbye. She needed all the love she could get to gather her strength up to take the tests.

* * *

She closed the bathroom door and locked it behind her. As she broke open the bag, she pulled out the Clearblue's and one large bottle of water. She slipped her pants and underwear off and sat down on the toilet, chugging and chugging until she was about to burst. She opened one of the tests and peed on it. Then she stopped the flow for a moment so she could set it in the sink and open the other one. Then she let the rest go. She shook them around as the instructions told her and then she let them sit in the sink while she chugged more water. After about four minutes of waiting, the test windows showed a tiny picture. Both of them had the words **PREGNANT **on them. Bailey started to cry, but then she stopped herself and pulled out the other tests and peed on those. She shook them wildly for a few minutes, then she set them down. In a few minutes, the words **YES **and a + showed up on the windows. That was it. She was officially pregnant.

Bailey picked up her cell phone and put Cody on speed dial. He picked up almost immediately.

"Hey, Bailey! I've been waiting for you to call! What's up?"

"... Well..." Bailey could feel tears coming on. Her throat was swelling up, her eyes felt puffy, her heart felt like it was going to break in half.

"Bailey? You there? What did the tests say?"

"... I'm pregnant." There was a pause before Bailey started crying.

"Bailey, I'm sorry. Do you want me to come over?" Bailey nodded her head, but then she realized she was on the phone.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll be right there. Don't worry, everything's going to be fine, Bales!" He stayed on the phone until he came to her room. He opened the door and called out for Bailey.

"I'm in here." Bailey called out, unlocking and opening the door. She stood up and Cody came running in and hugged her. Bailey let out the loudest cries he'd ever heard, but Cody didn't care how loud they were. All he cared about was Bailey's health. He walked over to the sink where the tests sat in the sink.

"Are these the little trouble-makers?" he asked, picking one up. Bailey sat down on the toilet, sniffled, and nodded. Cody and Bailey sat there a moment, Cody telling funny stories about his mother and father, and even some experiences he'd had that were tricky, but always got a good chuckle out of telling. He wanted to see Bailey smile again. _That smile could heat the world._ he thought as she lit up. Bailey sat there, holding the tests in her hands and laughing at Cody's hilarious stories. Suddenly, Cody said, "We should probably get you to a doctor now." Bailey stood up suddenly, throwing her arms down.

"Why? The tests already told me that I'm pregnant! Why embarrass myself even more by making me go to a doctor?" Cody stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"I don't want to embarrass you. It's just a good idea to visit a doctor and make sure. Plus, you can get advice from another girl."

"But you've already given me comfort, love, and advice. I don't want some doctor to take it all away."

"Naw, I don't think any doctor can replace me." Cody said, giving her a kiss on the lips. Bailey returned the kiss and she said, "Is there a doctor that specializes in that area on board?"

"I don't know, but there IS a doctor on board. I'm guessing they specialize in that kind of stuff. I mean, they're doctors. They went to school and studied all that stuff!" Bailey grabbed Cody's hand, her body shaking. Cody could tell again that she was nervous. "Loosen up! They're going to help you. Come on, dinner isn't until seven, and it's five-thirty. You should be able to go in and get checked out without an appointment."

"True, not a lot of people are sick these days." She stopped shaking and took a deep breath. "Okay, but you have to walk me there."

"Fine by me!" Cody kept holding her hand as they walked down to the doctor's office. Bailey asked if there was a doctor available while Cody waited in the waiting room. Bailey thanked the lady at the desk and sat back down next to Cody.

"Did you get an appointment?" asked Cody, looking around at the toys scattered all over the room.

"Yeah, in like five minutes."

"Oh. Well, I have to go. Zack needs me to help him out with a roommate problem. Call me when you finish up." Cody gave her one last tender kiss on the lips and then he disappeared up the stairs. Bailey sat there, hugging her knees and looking around the waiting area. Her hair was being swung all around as she twisted her head around to either sides.

"Pickett, Bailey?" called out a lady in a white jacket. Bailey looked up and waved.

"Hi."

"Come with me, the doctor is ready." Bailey stood up and walked into the back. She glanced behind her shoulder even though she knew Cody wasn't there. Then she turned back around and walked into the office...

**TWO HOURS LATER...**

"Thank you, Bailey. Come back in a few months so that we can set something up for an ultrasound, okay?" Dr. Allison called out as Bailey headed for the door.

"Okay." Before Bailey could open the door, Dr. Allison grabbed her arm and pulled her closer in so that she could whisper something to Bailey.

"Listen, if you ever need to take a little break from school or just relax without having to worry about the students, you can always hang out with me. I know how hard pregnancy is, Bailey." Bailey nodded her head and opened the door. She walked back to her room and shut the door so that nobody would walk by and see her crying. That was the most embarrassing thing Bailey had ever gone through. She knew she was better off listening to the tests, but Bailey knew that it was important to talk to your doctor when you're going through any kind of tough situation, sickness, injury, or pregnancy. Plus now, she could have an ultrasound and a safe birthing area. Bailey took a deep breath and let it out slowly, easing her breathing and stopping the violent shaking throughout her body. She wiped her eyes and put Cody on speed dial. It took a couple rings before he picked up, probably because he was having dinner.

"Hey Bailey." Cody said softly as he left to find a more peaceful place to continue the conversation.

"Hey Cody. I just got out of the doctor's ten minutes ago."

"Oh, did you try calling me before? I'm sorry if I didn't pick up, I was eating..."

"No, no, I just called you now."

"Oh, good. So, how did it go?"

"I'm officially pregnant, Cody." Bailey let out a fake laugh to try to lift her spirits. It didn't work.

"Oh. I'm sorry Bailey. I really am. I should've just gone along with your idea and trusted the tests."

"No, it was actually really good that I went. I got to talk to her about everything and she gave me advice. We also get to have an ultrasound!"

"Oh, cool! I've always wanted to see one of those!" Bailey laughed and rocked back and forth on her bed. Suddenly she heard the doorknob turning. Bailey dashed into the bathroom to hide the pregnancy tests behind a bunch of her junk.

"London's back. I gotta go."

"Okay, bye Bailey!"

"Love ya."

"Ditto." Bailey hung up her cell phone and walked out of the bathroom. London looked at Bailey as she opened up the door.

"Did you flush?"

"...No, I wasn't..."

"You wasn't thinking! Go flush! Eww, am I, like, your mother or something? Yuck!" Bailey rolled her eyes and headed back into the bathroom to flush the already clean water. Bailey froze up as soon as her hand touched the door knob. I'm gonna have to tell my parent's about Cody and I! she thought, letting go of the handle. And London too. And Zack. And Woody. And all my other friends! If I don't tell them, they're going to find out in a couple of months when they see me walk into class with a fat stomach! She told herself to chill out. She'd tell her parents tomorrow and worry about the rest of her friends another time. She walked out of the bathroom and opened her closet before London asked, "Did you forget to wash your hands, too? Ugh!" Bailey let out a groan, grabbed her PJ'S, and went into the bathroom to wash her hands and change for bed.

**There, Chapter 1! Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 2: To Pick Up A Cell Phone

**Okay, so Chapter 1 was yet again ANOTHER success, so here's Chapter 2! To Pick Up A Cell Phone is about Bailey's call to her parents, and Cody's call to his. I've decided to use Boris Yeltsin's idea, but slightly change it. Sorry it took so long, the internet was down at my house. You all rock! **

**

* * *

Last time on **BAILEY PICKETT!...

_Cody: Did you use any coverage?_

_Bailey: ...No... Did you?_

_Cody: ...No_

* * *

_(Bailey taking tests)_

_Cody: What did they say?_

_Bailey: ...I'm pregnant._

* * *

_Cody: We should probably get you to a doctor._

_Bailey: Why do you want me to embarrass me even more?_

* * *

_(Bailey walking out of doctors)_

_Dr. Allison: You know, Bailey, if you ever need to escape the student's I'm here for you. Pregnancy is a tough thing._

_Bailey: (Nods)_

* * *

_(On the phone with Cody)_

_Bailey: I love you._

_Cody: Ditto._

_

* * *

_

**Two weeks later, Sunday. Month 1. **

**Bailey couldn't get up the nerve to call her parents, and every time she got through to them, she just said, "Wrong number!" and hung up. Cody didn't want to tell his mom and dad until Bailey was ready to call her mom and dad. Bailey was beginning to worry that the word would spread, and she was busting her pregnant butt off trying to keep it a secret from London. Little did she know London was smarter than she thought.**

Bailey was sitting on the deck, tanning in the bright sun when a large shadow covered her. She looked up and she saw Cody. He folded the last of his towels and said, "You know, you should be ready to tell your parents by now. It's been two weeks too long, Bales." He put a hand on Bailey's shoulder and she looked back down at her feet. _Soon, I won't be able to see my toes. _she thought, giggling. Bailey picked up the S.S. Tipton newspaper she was reading and set it down on her chair. Cody held out his hands so that he could help her up and she slowly stood.

"I know, Cody. I just don't want them to hate me." Cody wrapped an arm around Bailey's waist and he began to walk around the deck with her. Bailey and Cody passed by the doctors office and Bailey looked away, too depressed and scared to think about the baby. Cody noticed that she was beginning to have a breakdown, so he stopped her in the hallway to talk to her.

"Bailey, listen to me. You're going to be fine. Don't worry about it now. You're not even showing! All you have to do is call your parents." The talk with Bailey didn't seem to work.

"Cody, you don't understand. My parents are sticklers about everything, farming, family, friendships, especially relationships. They don't believe in premarital sex. We had premarital sex, Cody. And you know what else? We had premarital sex without condoms." Bailey's face was flushed and she wiped a couple falling tears from her eyes. She let the rest fall onto the ground and her clothes. Cody stood up to hug her, but Bailey forced him off. He fell to the ground and Bailey cried harder. Between sobs, Bailey managed to stutter, "My parents are gonna kick me out, I know it! They won't let their daughter and her little bundle of trouble into their house! They wouldn't even let me into the hen house!" Cody's eyes began to shimmer, but he blinked them back to normal. Finally, Cody was able to put his hand on Bailey's back and rub it until her sobs calmed down to free falling tears, which then turned into soft sniffles. Bailey stood up and Cody began to speak again.

"If you want, I can call my mom first. You don't even have to get on the phone with your parents, I can call them, too."

"No, Cody. That's sweet, but I think that it'd be better to hear the truth from their own daughter." Cody smiled and patted Bailey's back.

"Okay, just checking." Bailey and Cody made their way back to Cody's room. Unfortunately, Woody was sitting right there on his unmade bed, trimming his toenails. He glanced up for a moment and said, "Hey, love birdies! How's life?" Cody and Bailey glanced at each other, then Bailey said, "A lot more complicated than you think." Woody made a face and went back to his toes. Bailey motioned for Cody and they began to talk in a corner.

"Cody, this could be a problem. London's in my room, too!" Cody made a slightly worried face, then he said, "If any of them were to find out, who would we rather?" Bailey was silent for a moment as she looked at Woody then at Cody. Finally, she muttered, "I guess, if one of our friends were to find out, I would rather have London know. She's a girl, so she could help me out. On the other hand, she's a huge gossip, but oh well. I think you can tell Woody and Zack." Cody was silent for a moment again.

"Okay, Woody, I'll be gone for another hour or two, so don't worry."

"Alright. You gonna hang out with her?" Cody nodded.

"What're you guys gonna do, 'do it?'" Woody snorted and rocked back and forth on his bed. Bailey began to get scared that he knew something, but before she could bring it up, Cody led her out of the room and over to her and London's room. Bailey turned the knob and walked inside. There was London, sitting on her bed painting her nails sea blue.

"Hey London, nice nails!" Cody exclaimed, trying not to sound gay.

"Aww, thanks! After the paint dries, I'm going to put on these pretty seashell stickers!" London clapped her hands and said, "Yay me!!!" Bailey rolled her eyes and sat down on her bed beside London. She motioned for Cody to leave, so he went into their bathroom and called Carey. Meanwhile, Bailey began to tell London about her and Cody.

"Umm, listen London. I want to tell you something, but you have to PROMISE not to tell anyone about it until I say otherwise." London held up her left hand and said, "I promise not to."

"London, you have to hold up your RIGHT hand."

"I am." Bailey sighed.

"Oh well, not important right now. Anyway, Cody and I are... very close, right? Well, on the night of the Deep Sea Dance, Cody and I really clicked. I mean, REALLY clicked." London knew exactly what Bailey was talking about.

"NO WAY! NO WAY! NO WAY!" Bailey nodded, her head facing downwards. London seemed to be in more shock than Bailey was when she found out.

"Wow..."

"Yeah." There was a long pause between the two. Then, London spoke.

"...Well, was it fun?" Bailey was taken aback.

"W-was it fun?"

"Yeah, you know, having 'it'?"

"I guess. I mean, it hurt, we were sweating a ton, and their was constant pressure of going fast so that nobody would walk in on us or anything."

"Wow again. Doesn't sound fun to me. Sounds like... chores." Bailey smiled. If she was ever feeling down, Bailey just had to bring up something serious and she could watch London react to it. They sat there, London gossiping, Bailey pretending to care.

**WHILE CODY WAS ON THE PHONE...**

"You did _what _to Bailey?" Carey asked, standing up from the floor. She had been dieting and exercising now that her boys were away, and luckily she dropped the 20 pounds she'd wanted to. Carey had been doing some crunches when Cody called. Now, she stood pacing the floor of the Tipton hotel, her high heels still on.

Cody took a deep breath. "Mom, I'm sooo sorry. I guess we just weren't prepared for this. I mean, if I would've known we were going to have sexual intercourse, I would've stocked up on condoms."

"I'm sorry, _WHAT?"_

"Behind your back, of course." Carey let out a small laugh that sounded more like letting out a deep breath before she continued.

"Well, hon, I just don't know what to do. I always thought you were the sweet, smart, quiet type who wouldn't go too far. I guess I messed up."

"No, Mom. I messed up. Big time."

"Well, that's no lie, for sure."

"Yeah." Cody paused a minute before continuing. "I just want to know if you're still gonna be there for us, now."

"Well, of course I will, sweetie! Even though I'm very, VERY, disappointed in you two, I'll always be here for both you and Bailey."

"Thanks, Mom. I know I'm going to get some punishment the next time I see you." Under Carey's breath, she muttered, "Yeah, and it's going to be fathering a baby."

"Bye, Cody."

"Bye, Mom." Cody hung up and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

**Later on, after dinner. 7:15 P.M. Sunday.**

Bailey was pacing around in her room, London giving her a pep talk.

"Bailey, you HAVE to tell your parents, and it'd be better to do it now than later. I mean, you have waited two whole weeks. Plus, it'll be one less thing you have to do before the baby comes. It's easy. All you have to do is pick up your cell phone, dial your home number, and tell them. Be straightforward when you tell them. Don't beat around the bush. And don't forget, they'll love you. Forever and always. Just like Cody!" Bailey smiled a fake smile as she hit the speed dial button on her cell. The phone began to ring. _Oh man, where the hell is Cody? _she thought as the first ring went by. _He said he was going to be here and help me with this. I need my b... _Bailey's thoughts were interrupted by Bailey's mother.

"Yell, howdy Bailey! How's ship life? My little daughter gettin' along with all the youngeon's?"

"Umm, yeah. I have a lot of new friends, there's Woody, Zack, Amanda, Grace, Ellie, London..." The door opened and Cody ran inside, using his fingers to smooth down his moppy hair. Bailey ran to hug him as Bailey's mother answered, "Well, Bailey, that's great!" Cody pulled away and mouthed, _Is that your mom? _

_Yes! _mouthed Bailey. Cody gave Bailey a pat on her back, as if to say, "I'm here for you." and he gestured for her to sit down next to him.

"Uhh... Mom. I have something to tell you. It's kind of... really important." Bailey's mother laughed.

"Oh, my darlin'! Fine if it's what you want me to do, I'll sit. Now, what'd you want to tell me, sweetie bun?" Bailey started to cry. She turned to Cody and said softly, "I can't tell her. Help me." On the other line, Bailey's mother was trying to comfort her daughter.

"Bailey, you can do this. Take a deep breath and just say it." Bailey took a breath and said, "I'm having a baby, Mom." For a moment, Bailey's mother was silent, then she asked, "...What, Bailey?" Bailey took another deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant, Mom. I'm two weeks pregnant, almost three." Bailey's mother started to cry herself, but just slightly.

"Bailey, why the hell were you having sex on a school boat? I sent you there for higher education, and all you do is... get knocked up?"

"No, no, no, Mom! I love school! It's my most favorite thing in the world, learning! It just happened."

"No, things like premarital sex do NOT just happen. You... you didn't want to do it, did you?" Bailey was silent.

"God damn it, Bailey! Why do you have to act like this now?"

"Mom, I was caught up in the moment. I was dancing with Cody, and we..."

"CODY! HIS NAME IS CODY?!"

"Yes... why do you sound so surprised?"

"I'm sooo surprised because... well, you two are supposed to be the smartest kids on the boat according to the school's website. You should know sex should be saved until after your wedding!" Bailey and her mom were silent for a moment, then Bailey spoke.

"Mom... what're you going to do with me?" Bailey's mother was hesitant to respond.

"I think you know what'd be best for the family, Bailey." Then, she hung up the phone. Bailey sat there a moment, then hung up her cell phone. She looked at the ground for a long time, and then she lifted up her head. Her eyes were watering and her breathing was unsteady.

"That's it." she said holding Cody's hand. "She just kicked me out. What'd your mother say?"

"She said she would support us the whole way through it." Bailey held Cody's hand tighter.

"I love her. She's nice, funny, and good looking, just like you." Cody smiled and they hugged.

"Ugh, I'm out. Sorry about your mom, Bailey." London said standing up. As soon as she walked out, Bailey said, "Cody, you can tell your friends now. We can have everything out in the open before I begin to show."

"Okay, whatever you want Bales." Bailey and Cody spent the whole rest of the day talking. Bailey didn't even care that her cell phone kept going off, because she knew it was her mom.

**I'm SOOO sorry it took a long time for me to finish this episode! I had to work on four papers for school and my internet was down. Well, now that I'm done with chapter 2, get ready for chapter 3!**


	4. Chapter 3: You Make Me Sick!

**Okay, so this week is Spring Break!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!! That means I'm going to be able to write a lot! Okay, so here goes chapter 3.**

* * *

**Last time on **BAILEY PICKETT!!!...

_Cody: You should be ready to tell your parents by now._

_Bailey: I know, Cody. I just don't want them to hate me._

_

* * *

_

Cody: If you want, I can call my mom first. You don't even have to get on the phone with your parents, I can call them too.

_Bailey: That's sweet, but I think it'd be better to hear the truth from their own daughter._

* * *

_London: NO WAY! NO WAY! NO WAY!"_

_Bailey: (Nods)_

_London: ...Well, was it fun?_

_Bailey: It hurt, we were sweating a ton, and there was constant pressure of going fast so that nobody would walk in on us or anything._

_London: Doesn't sound like fun to me._

_Bailey: (Smiles)_

* * *

_Carey: You did what to Bailey?_

_Cody: Mom, I'm sooo sorry._

* * *

_Bailey: I'm pregnant, Mom. I'm two weeks, almost three._

_Bailey's mom: You... you didn't want to do it, did you?_

_Bailey: (Silent)_

_Bailey's mom: God damn it, Bailey!_

_Bailey: What're you going to do with me?_

_Bailey's mom: I think you know what'd be best for the family, Bailey._

* * *

_Bailey: (To Cody) She just kicked me out._

_Cody: (Leans over and hugs Bailey.)_

* * *

_Woody: Hey, love birdies! How's life?_

_Bailey: A lot more complicated than you think._

* * *

**Two weeks later, Tuesday. End of month 1.**

**As if eight hours of school wasn't enough for Bailey, she now had to worry about showing and morning sickness. She didn't want to throw up during the middle of class. She was also becoming a bit of a food pig, and she was being constantly embarrassed during mealtime. Cody was also worried about the secret getting out. Woody was beginning to become more suspicious and of course Zack also caught on. Both Bailey and Cody knew they couldn't keep this a secret for long. Sure it was a big boat, but now that London, the school gossip, knew of Bailey's pregnancy, who knew when the boat would find out...**

"Alright class, pop quiz!" shouted Miss Tutweiller, setting down her chalk with a soft 'clink!' "But first, I believe we will have a review lesson of what we learned yesterday! Now, let me just find that map..." As she began to fiddle around in her desk, looking for a map of the Carribean Islands, Woody tapped Cody's shoulder. Cody jumped and turned around.

"What the fuck, dude?" he whispered with a hint of aggravation in his voice.

"Touchy!" Woody whispered back. Cody rolled his eyes and Woody continued. "Tell me what's up with Bailey and you."

"I already told you: _NOTHING IS GOING ON!" _ To seal the deal, Cody pulled out the _I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! _look. Woody was still unconvinced.

"I know you guys did **SOMETHING**! Just tell me!" Cody closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, slowly letting out a shaky breath.

"Nothing happened. Now, get ready for the pop quiz, Tutweiller never skips anyone." Woody slunk down in his chair in hopes Miss Tutweiller wouldn't remember he came in today nor call on him. Meanwhile, Miss Tutweiller seemed to be having trouble with getting her map out of her desk.

"A...A little help, someone? London?" London looked up from her nails which she was filing and made a face.

"Not after a French manicure!" Tutweiller made a face and London groaned. "Fine, but I'm just doing this because Daddy wants be to be a kind student."

"Thank you, London! You know, I have shiny gold star stickers!"

"Oohh!!!" London squealed, running up to the front of the room. She stood next to Miss Tutweiller for a while, smiling. Miss Tutweiller looked up and asked, "London, aren't you going to help me?"

"I am! I'm smiling and helping you through it!" Miss Tutweiller stood up for a moment to calm down. _Don't fly of the handle like Moseby! _she thought to herself and she flashed a smile at London.

"No, no, no, London. I want you to help me pull open my desk drawer. The map we need for the review lesson is inside."

"OOHH!!!! I don't do that." Just as London was about to turn around, Miss Tutweiller opened the desk drawer right below the one that was stuck, and pulled out a roll of golden star stickers. She waved them in front of London's face and London was lured back to her desk. As half the class watched London and Miss Tutweiller try to open the drawer, Cody and Bailey were constantly being bothered by Woody and Zack.

"I heard from Woody that my bro and you did something a couple weeks ago." Zack whispered to Bailey who was sitting next to her. Bailey put her head down on her desk and clamped her hands over her ears. Ever since a couple minutes ago, she felt a huge knot in her stomach, and the knot had been growing larger. Zack leaned over and taped Bailey on her right shoulder.

"Bailey, I'm sorry if I'm annoying you. I just want to start a discussion. Preferably... you and Cody!"

"Uuggg..." Bailey groaned, uncrossing her arms and sliding them under her head. She'd also had this terrible headache ever since class started. She didn't know why it came on so strong so suddenly. All the noise coming from the classmates, all the girlfriends and boyfriend making out behind Miss Tutweiller's back, Zack bothering her... she wanted it all to stop. Cody looked back three rows and noticed Bailey's strange behavior. Zack, at this point, was starting to worry about her, and rubbed her back softly. Cody ran from his seat and over to Bailey.

"I can take it from here, Zack. Just go back to... not paying attention." Cody grabbed Zack's hand off of Bailey's back, but Zack pulled back on his hand.

"What the hell is going on?" Zack asked, looking at Cody as he helped Bailey sit up.

"Not now, Zack." Cody whispered after hearing about Bailey's headache.

"No, NOW CODY!" Zack demanded, turning his hands into fists.

"NOT NOW!" Cody accidentally yelled.

"OOHH. Cody... help me." Bailey moaned, looking drowsily into Cody's eyes. Cody knelt down and asked, "What is it, Bailey? Do you need some medicine for your head. I have some in my back pocket..." Cody reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of Tylenol pills.

"Extra strength, to be exact!" he read with enthusiasm. He offered one to Bailey, but she pushed them out of the way.

"My stomach... it hurts. It really, really hurts." Zack watched Bailey and Cody as Cody leaned in to whisper something to Bailey. Bailey nodded, and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Make it STOP!" she said to it. Cody placed the pills back into his pocket and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"It will, Bailey. Just wait a little while." Cody stayed there, talking to her as she groaned and moaned and complained. Finally, Bailey stiffened. She felt her stomach relax. Maybe a little too much. She could feel something coming up her throat. She knew what was going to happen.

"Oh no. Cody, I'll be right back!" she yelled, darting up from her seat and to the back of the classroom. She pushed the girls bathroom door open and slid into a stall. She didn't have any time to lock the stall door behind her, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was make it to the toilet.

"BLEAHHH!!!!!" she yelled as she threw up her past meal. _It looked more appetizing on the plate. _she thought once she had calmed down. She spit some of the puke out of her mouth and flushed the toilet. She sat there, next to the toilet, another moment or two, just thinking about what had happened in the past month, and how it led to something as unglamorous as this. _Oh well. _she thought, standing up. _Back to class. _Bailey walked out of the stall and back to the classroom. Cody handed Bailey a mint and Bailey mouthed _Thank you! _She sat back down in her desk, relieved that her stomach was feeling better and her headache was gone. She just felt hungry now..

**AFTER CLASS, LUNCHTIME, 12:30.**

Bailey and Cody were sitting at a table, eating their sandwiches when Zack came up behind them.

"Hey, Cody, my main man!" he shouted in Cody's ear, slapping him on his back as he sat down.

"Oh, hey Zack." Bailey said as she sipped her third chocolate milk. She picked up her vegetarian sandwich (because she read that it was dangerous to eat chicken while pregnant) and took a large bite out of it. Cody pretended not to notice the way Bailey was eating, but Zack just sat there with his mouth hanging open.

"No offense, Bailey, but you seem to be eating a lot of food nowadays. Is this some strange diet or something?" Bailey set her sandwich down and flashed a fake smile at Zack.

"I'm just... really hungry! Yeah! I've been dieting for a while, and I felt like I really needed to eat something!" Cody jumped in so that Bailey could return to her food.

"I was also very worried about her health. I don't want her to turn into a stick! I'd never be able to hug her without crushing her! See?" Cody leaned into Bailey and gave her a hug. Bailey let out a small laugh, but kept her mouth closed. Zack was still unconvinced.

"You guys have been acting really strange lately." he said, taking a sip of his apple juice. Bailey swallowed the bast bite of her sandwich and looked Cody in the eyes.

_You know we're going to have to tell him. _she mouthed, being careful so that Zack wouldn't read her lips.

_I know, I just don't want to tell him now. _Cody mouthed back.

_C'MON! We've told our parents already, that was the hardest part. I've told the doctor and London, too. And you know that Woody and Zack are going to find out soon, even if we don't tell them. _Cody nodded. _So, should we tell them now? _Cody nodded again.

_But before we tell them, I just want to tell you something._

_What is it, Cody? _Cody smiled, grabbing Bailey's hands and looking into her eyes.

"You're being really brave, you know that? You're not afraid to tell your parents and friends and I am." Cody spoke so softly and sweetly that Bailey couldn't help but let out a shy smile.

"Thanks. I'm just trying to be positive. Now, let's go tell Zack." Cody and Bailey looked over their shoulder and were glad to see that Zack was still there. Cody gave Bailey a short but meaningful look and then he turned back to Zack.

"Zack, you really want to know what's going on?"

"**HELL YES, HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING TO ME FOR THE PAST THREE WEEKS?!**" Bailey couldn't help but laugh. Cody looked at her, and she stopped.

"Anyway." Cody continued, holding onto Bailey's hand under the table. "There's been something really serious that Bailey and I have been keeping from you. Now, you have to promise not to tell anyone." Cody stopped to look at Bailey, who was looking at her stomach. Cody whispered, "Can we trust him? Do you think he can tell Woody without him telling anyone else?" Bailey looked up and said, "I think we can trust him." Cody looked up and added, "Well, don't tell anyone besides for Woody."

"Why?"

"Just... because, okay!" Zack made a face, and then said, "Continue."

"Okay, well, the night of the Deep Sea Dance, Bailey and I... got together. For some late-night fun. In her bed." Zack stared at them, extremely confused.

"...Do you mean, you guys had sex?" He asked, looking at Bailey, then at Cody, thinking about it.

"Yes."

"Oh my fucking god! Disturbing pictures in my head! GET THEM OUT!" There was a long pause before Zack broke the silence. "Is this for real?"

"Yeah." Bailey whispered, worried that other students might hear them.

"Well, I bet she's a step up from Barbra..." Zack started, looking at Bailey and winking.

"ZACK, STOP!"

"I'm just joking, Cody." Zack laughed. Cody and Bailey gave Zack a harsh look and he stopped, but he couldn't wipe the smirk off his face. He just couldn't get over the fact Cody and Bailey did it. They always seemed so innocent. Bailey stood up and threw her plate away. Cody motioned to Bailey that he'd meet her in her room in fifteen minutes. He needed to talk to Zack. As soon as Bailey turned around, Cody opened his mouth and said, "I'm **SO **in trouble."

"Yeah, you are. Did you already call mom?"

"Yeah, and she said she was disappointed, but she would stick by us the whole way through it." Zack finished off his juice and said, "We've got an awesome mom."

"I know. Unlike Bailey's mom."

"What, did she throw her out or something."

"Yeah. Bailey asked what her mom was going to do with her, and she said, "I think you know what'll be best for the family, Bailey.""

"Whoa, harsh." Cody nodded, unable to respond because his throat went dry. He didn't like to talk about Bailey behind her back. Especially when they were talking about how horrible her mother was. Zack stood up and brushed some crumbs off his capris.

"Well, later dude. I'm gonna go score one of those volleyball chicks before science." Cody stood up and grabbed Zack's arm to stop him. "What now?"

"I still want you to tell Woody. We both have a lot going on, so I want you to tell him."

"Okay, sure. Now, let me go so that I can go show the tan brunette my muscles." Zack wriggled free and set off to find the girl. Cody rolled his eyes and threw away his trash. He dialed Bailey's cell phone to tell her that he had just told Zack and science class started in twenty-five minutes. It rang for a minute, then two, then three. Finally, Bailey clicked on the other line.

"H-Hello?" She asked.

"Bailey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Cody." Cody could tell that Bailey was lying.

"Bailey, WHAT IS IT?" He whispered with a slight tone of aggression. Bailey sighed and for a moment, there was a long pause.

"I just got a call from my mom." Bailey whispered in a voice so shaky, it sounded like she was going to cry. "I listened to the message and she said that she never wants to see my face again. Or the baby's. Cody, this is bad. My mom hates me now." Bailey let out a small cry, but then collected herself. Cody was trying to think of something to say. Bailey would be getting more emotional now that she's pregnant, and he didn't want to say something that would upset her. Finally, he thought of something.

"I know for a fact your mother doesn't hate you. She's just surprised and scared, maybe even more scared than you are. You have to give her some more time to think it through." Bailey sniffled and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"How much time does she need to think about this?" Cody paused again.

"Only your mother knows for sure, but my guess is that in a few months, your mother will be a lot more supportive of this." Bailey sat there, thinking about it herself. _A few months? _she thought. _I'm going to need my mother to come around before then! Kids on the boat will be calling me names by the time a few months pass by. Moseby and Tutweiller will know. I'll have to go to my ultrasound and wear maternity clothes. I need to talk to my mom about that stuff..._

"Bailey?" Cody asked, tapping the phone.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about what's going to happen in the next couple months."

"Yeah, the REAL fun stuff." Bailey laughed and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh, before I come to pick you up, I want to ask you something."

"Sure, anything!"

"How was morning sickness?" Bailey laughed again and responded, "It was sick as hell."

"I'm sorry." Cody said.

"Don't be. I know that you're going to be an amazing father."

"That runs in the family." Bailey laughed for a third time. She had never laughed so much or so hard in her life. She met Cody at the door and they walked to science class.

**There, Month 1 is now OVER!!!!!! Get ready for all the fun in Bailey's 2nd month... OOHH! I CAN HARDLY WAIT!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 4: HowTo's For An UncleToBe

**Okay, month 2 is beginning!!!!!!!! I'm going to stop with the **"Last time on BAILEY PICKETT!!!..." **so that I can fit in more story. I know I forgot to have Cody and Zack talk about the uncle thing, so this is a chapter almost all about it! GET READY!!!!!!!**

* * *

**5 o'clock A.M. Thursday. Month 2, first week. **

Bailey's stomach woke her up with a start. London was still sleeping in the bed next to her, slightly snoring, and a smile planted on her face. She grabbed for a small bag of oyster crackers and popped five into her mouth. It had said on a website that eating some crackers in the morning help out with morning sickness, and Bailey wanted it to stop. London slowly turned over and opened one eye. Once she had caught a glimpse of Bailey, she smiled even wider than before and said, "Hey."

"Hi." Bailey answered, munching her crackers.

"Why are you up this early? It's only five in the morning."

"Oh, nothing. It's just..." Bailey's voice trailed off and she stared at her stomach a moment.

"The baby." London finished. Bailey nodded and swallowed. She put her hand back into the bag and put some more crackers into her mouth.

"When is your morning sickness going to be over with?"

"Hopefully in a month or two." said Bailey, her mouth still full of crackers.

"Ugh." London shrieked, sticking out her tongue. Bailey laughed, some crumbs falling out of her mouth. She brushed the crumbs into her hand and threw them out in the trash can beside her bed. This was the kind of thing she needed to get her mind off the baby: jokes.

"When are you going to be able to see the baby?" London asked. Bailey thought a moment, then she answered, "Probably sometime in my third or fourth month. Why?"

"Well, I kinda wanted to come. You know. To see it and videotape."

"London, I didn't know you wanted to come with me." London shrugged.

"I don't know why. I mean, it sounds cool seeing the baby projected on a screen. But you're stomach is going to be visible that day, so take care of all your stretch marks."

"I'll ask Tutweiller to get me some of that Palmers stuff." London nodded. Bailey set down the oyster crackers and rocked back and forth. Her stomach was feeling better, but just for sure, she took three more crackers from the bag and munched them.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the "telling the teachers" thing. When ARE you going to tell Moseby and Tutweiller?" Bailey swallowed her crackers and said, "You know, I should probably be doing that soon. I have to tell them about going to the doctors and stuff."

"Good idea. Now, give me those crackers, you don't want to... wait, you're pregnant, eat away." Bailey laughed and set the bag down.

"No, I should probably stop. I'm feeling better now." Bailey pulled her hand out of the bag and stuffed the crackers back into her bag. She rubbed her stomach and smiled. "Thank you, baby."

"Do you want me to stay up with you?" London asked, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Bailey shook her head.

"Naw. You're really tired, it's only 5:15 A.M., class doesn't start until nine..."

"No, I want to stay up with you, Bailey. Just in case you need anything like a hand to hold or a shoulder to lean on or some new shoes." Bailey laid down and shook her head again.

"I actually might go back to bed, too. I don't have to be up for another two hours or so. My baby and I need our rest, and so do you."

"Okay." London laid back down and put on her eye mask. She yawned once more before she drifted off to sleep. Bailey sat there a moment, just rubbing her stomach and thinking before she herself laid down. Even though she looked practically the same, she felt completely different. She rolled awkwardly onto her stomach and fell asleep...

**3 o'clock P.M. Thursday. Month 2, first week.**

Zack had just gotten back to his room after school. His backpack felt heavy as he trudged down the hall. He threw it down and opened the door. There was Cody, sitting on his bed, looking at him.

"OH MY GOD, YOU FUCKING SCARED ME, BUDDY!" He shouted, falling backwards into the hall. Luckily, his backpack was there and his head landed onto it. For a moment, Zack laid there, waiting for Cody to get off his lazy butt and help him up, but after waiting a minute or two, he got up himself. "Fine, don't help up your possibly broken brother. You know, in the past couple of days, I've kept my mouth shut about your little secret. Do you know how hard it is to know your brother had sex with a girl who said she would PRETEND to be your girlfriend?!" By this time, Zack was inside his room, grabbing Cody by his shirt and some tears coming down his face. He let go of Cody, wiped his tears off with the collar of his blue shirt, and said, "Cody... help me!"

"Umm... actually, I need to tell you something else about Bailey and me." Cody said, sitting back down on his bed. Zack sits down with him and says, "Okay, shoot. I was just kidding about before. Sorry, just kind of a stressful day for me. Failed another science quiz..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, crappy student issues. So, anyway, as you know, Bailey and I had sex. Well, we had... unprotected sex." Zack stopped playing with his shoelace for a moment to look up at his brother.

"Whoa, dude. Not cool. Do you know how dangerous that is?" Cody rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, okay, back to my story. Well, a couple weeks ago, Bailey and I were surprised to find out..." Cody had to pause a minute and think of what to say next. "You're going to be an uncle in seven months." Zack stared at him a moment before he broke out into laughter.

"Oh, god! Oh, oh god, Cody! You, you did always know how to make me laugh. Oh my god... Oh! That is soooo funny! Bailey would never have a baby until she was thirty six years old, in a successful career, traveled the world, and married a hot, tan, Texan doctor." There was a long, awkward silence before Zack calmed down and asked, "Wait, whenever there's an awkward silence, you're telling the truth, but you don't want to say anything." Cody stayed silent another moment. "I thought you were just joking a week ago! I hardly payed attention! I was toying with you!"

"God Zack, if you're going to be a good uncle, you have to stop this whole 'ultimate player' thing! You're going to screw the baby up wether it's a girl or a boy!" Zack smiled, but Cody pinched his arm and made him stop.

"God damn it, Cod-ster! That freaking hurts!" he said, rubbing his meaty arm. "I think you tore off fifteen arm hairs!"

"Sorry, dude. I'm just... I'm really stupid."

"Why? You didn't know she was going to get pregnant. I mean, you SHOULD have used a condom, but still..." Cody shuddered.

"God, I hate that word _CONDOM. _It sounds really... dirty."

"And sex doesn't?" Cody punched Zack as hard as he could in the leg. "JUST SAYING! GOD! You're more moody than your pregnant girlfriend!"

"Ugh, whatever, Zack. I just need you to be a good uncle. Stop thinking so dirty, lose the _LOVE MASTER! _shirt, and wear some cologne! Ugh, and deodorant!"

"Hey, don't smell me!" Zack yelled, pushing Cody off the bed. Cody scrambled back up to his feet and got back on the bed.

"Just let me tell you some more things! I promise I'm almost done." Zack rolled his eyes, but Cody pretended not to notice.

"When you're around Bailey, stop the "HEY HEY, SEXY BEAST!" thing. The last thing the baby needs it to be born knowing how he or she was made. Also, stop slacking off in class so much. I want you to teach the baby some important things, too. Besides for how to hit on a girl... or boy..." Zack rolled his eyes again and said, "Relax, naive young thing. I know I have to clean up my act for the baby, don't worry. Now, go to your girl. She probably needs you."

"Right, see you later, Zack." Cody ran down the hall to Bailey's room. He knocked on the door five times, and London opened the door.

"Oh, hey Cody! Bailey's in the bathroom."

"Oh no. Is she sick again?" Cody ran to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Bailey, honey, what's going on?" After a moment, Bailey opened the door and she stumbled out.

"Oh shit." She said. "I forgot to flush the toilet." She walked back to the toilet and flushed it. She swished some mouthwash around in her mouth and spit it out into the small sink. Cody ran into the bathroom and hugged her. Bailey started crying, and Cody held her tighter.

"I'm so sorry, Bailey." He said, kissing her cheek and wiping away some tears.

"CODY!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S SO ICKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE WERE YOU??!!!!!"

"I'm sorry, I was talking to Zack about him being an uncle. Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you now. I'll hold onto you all night long if you want me to."

"I'll leave you two alone." London said, closing the bathroom door. Bailey continued to cry into Cody's shirt, and Cody continued to hold onto her, even tighter than before...

**There we go, month 2, week 1 OVER! **


	6. Chapter 5: Awkward Times At 7 Seas High

**Okay, so, I was writing a chapter about telling Moseby and Tutweiller about Bailey's pregnancy, but I deleted it cause it was too long and boring. Mainly, when Bailey told Tutweiller, she was shocked and yelled at her at first, but she promised to help. She IS a girl, too, after all! When Bailey told Moseby, he was REALLY shocked and almost fainted. He didn't yell or raise his voice, but he did question her a lot about the baby and her plans. Once he was satisfied, he dismissed her. Well, now the teachers know. The next thing that they're waiting for is when everyone else finds out... **

_Month 4, week 2..._

Class was just about to end. Bailey was playing around with her pencil in her seat and waiting for the rest of the class to catch up. She reached into her pocket and pulled out four crackers. Ever since she had her first morning sickness experience, Bailey had hidden a couple crackers in her pocket, and would steal some in the middle of class when no one was looking. Not only did it soothe her stomach, but it was a nice power snack. She looked around again to see if no one was looking, and when she saw that everyone's eyes were on the board, she began to rub her stomach. She was really beginning to show. Not too much, but enough for Bailey to notice. She didn't try to hide it, but she started asking for some of Miss Tutweiller's clothes. Today, she was wearing a large green, puffy shirt decorated with a single white bow by the neck and a pair of baggy jeans. Cody looked up from his row, three in front of hers, and smiled. Bailey looked so cute when she played with and talked to the baby. Well, she talked to and played with her stomach, but... you get it. Bailey looked up and smiled. She mouthed, _Meet me in the hall after class. _Cody nodded and blew her a kiss before he turned around. Bailey caught it in her right hand and put it on her lips. She giggled and began to write down the new facts Tutweiller had on the board.

Just then, Zack leaned over and asked, "What month?" Bailey leaned over and looked at Zack's composition book. Only eight of the twenty-seven facts were written down. She looked up at him and said, "When you write down nineteen more facts, I'll tell you." Zack gave Bailey a look and turned back to his paper. His pencil was writing so fast, it looked like a yellow blur. _Kind of like a butterfly. _Bailey thought, chuckling and turning back around. She gave her stomach one last rub and closed her text book.

"Alright, class," Miss Tutweiler screeched so loud the students all jumped in their seats, "tonight, I'd like you all to study pages 62-65 in your Algebra Alive math books."

"Wait a second," London said. "Is there a quiz tomorrow?"

"Yes."

All of a sudden, the whole class erupted into a loud, long, echoing "BOOOOOOOO!" Someone even threw a piece of crumpled paper at Tutweiler's desk.

"Okay, okay...... OKAY! ENOUGH, CLASS, OR ELSE I'LL HAVE MR. MOSEBY COME IN AND SCREAM AT YOU!" Zack, of course, started laughing. Miss Tutweiler gave him a look, but he just couldn't stop. She crossed the room, tossed her hair over her shoulder, and bent down so that she was eye-level with Zack.

"Why is this so funny, Zachary? Do you like it when Mr. Moseby yells so loud he breaks your fucking eardrums?" Zack managed to stop giggling and straightened up in his seat. He went back to writing his notes. Tutweiller stood up, cleared her throat, and went back to her desk.

"Ooh, Miss Tutweiller said a swear word!" some immature guy shouted from the back. Miss Tutweiller shot him a look and he pointed to the person next to him.

"Ugh," Bailey whispered, putting her books into her bag.

"What?!" Zach whispered back angrily. "Are you going to puke again?"

"Zach, you know I haven't been getting sick for about a week. I just wish I didn't always have to sit next to the class-" Bailey paused to search for the right word. - "Jackass." Zach turned his head sharply and gave her the finger. Bailey rolled her eyes and stood up just as the bell rang. She went up to the front of the class to help Miss Tutweiller erase the blackboard.

"Wait WAIT!" Zach yelled, still sitting in his chair. "I still need to copy the notes!"

"Maybe next time, you'll decide to get down to business instead of laughing at me and throwing papers at me." Miss Tutweiller said, smiling at Bailey and going back to the board. Zach shook his head and walked out of the classroom. Bailey kept wiping the board, but she didn't feel like talking. Unfortunately, that's exactly what Tutweiller wanted to do.

"Do you still have morning sickness, Bailey?" she asked, putting the eraser down and walking to the crumpled piece of paper on the floor next to her desk.

"No. Well, not really. The last time I had it was last Wednesday."

"It must be a relief."

"Yeah." There was an awkward silence. Bailey walked to the back of the classroom to look out the window a moment. She felt her hand rub her stomach softly. This reminded her of the day before the Deep Sea Dance. She was on the edge of her bed, watching the waves out at sea, feeling the boat rock ever so slightly. Those were the days. She wished for those days back.

"Bailey, I'd like you to know that I took a trip to the pregnancy botique yesterday and I bought you some clothes. I hung them up in your closet." Bailey stopped rubbing her stomach and looked up.

"Where are my other clothes?" she asked, walking closer to her.

"I asked London to fold them up and put them under your bed. They should be under there."

"Thank you. I was planning on shopping there sometime next week, but thank you. I'll have London bring you your clothes and put them on your bed."

"Now, I'll let you go. I think someone's waiting for you." Miss Tutweiller motioned to the door, where Bailey saw Cody waiting right outside it, practically pressing his face on the small glass window. Bailey smiled and waved to her teacher before opening the door. Miss Tutweiller waved back and went to work on the pile of papers stacked on her desk. She couldn't help but think about how Bailey must feel. She picked up her head and looked out the window to see what she was doing. Cody was handing her a bag of chips, and put his arm around her. Bailey smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek, then walked around the corner until they were out of sight.

Cody spent the night with Bailey. After all, it _was _a Friday night, and what else did he have to do? Bailey and Cody spent the night going through bags of crackers, cartons of ice cream, and jars of pickles, talking about school and current events, and ending the long day with a movie. _Juno, _to be exact. The couple snuggled up on Bailey's bunk with a warm blanket and a bowl of popcorn. London sat on her bunk, knitting and occasionally glancing at not just the movie, but at Bailey and Cody. They were so cute together! She couldn't help it!

Bailey thought that this was practically their (her and Cody's) story. She had sex with her best friend in high school and ended up getting pregnant. She didn't almost have an abortion or visit a semi-perfect family for the baby, but it was still pretty much the same. Cody was thinking about the same thing, but tried not to because it felt awkward.

"Oh my god!" London exclaimed near the end of the movie.

"What?" Bailey whispered, trying to enjoy a quiet movie with her boyfriend.

"This is our high school story! I'm Leah, Cody's Paulie, and you're Juno!" Bailey thought about London, Cody, and herself as these characters, and after a minute, she laughed.

"I guess so." she said, looking up at Cody and smiling.

"No comment." Cody said, looking down at her and laughing.

"Shut up." Bailey said, trying not to laugh too hard. Cody leaned down and gave Bailey a kiss on her lips. Just then, she heard Leah shout to Juno, "Y' know, you could go into early labor sucking face like that!" She pulled away and laughed so hard she wet her pants a little. Cody blushed and stopped watching the movie. The timing was too perfect.

Right before Bailey fell asleep, there was a hard knock on the door. Cody buttoned the last button on his nightshirt and ran to get the door. It was Mr. Moseby. Cody gasped for air and took a seat in the chair by the door. Bailey sat up, rubbed her eyes briefly, and stood up.

"Mr. Moseby? What's going on?"

"Why is Cody in your room, miss Pickett?"

"He's spending the night. Do you have a problem with that?" Cody looked petrified. He couldn't do much, so he just sat in the chair and stared at them yell at each other.

"Miss Pickett, Cody hasn't been assigned to this room, so I am afraid he can't stay."

"That's bullshit!"

"That's the rules!"

"The rules don't make any sense!"

"Yes they do!"

"How so?"

"People of the opposite sex cannot sleep together in the same room because we don't want anyone to engage in anything sexual and lead to a situation like yours!" Bailey took her hand off her hip and wrapped it around her stomach. Her eyes got big and her mouth dropped extremely low.

"Is that what the rule really is? Or are you just trying to turn me into a wreck by not letting me spend time with my boyfriend, the father of my child?" Mr. Moseby looked at Cody, who was giving him a 'get out' look and looked at Bailey again.

"I can assure you these are the rules, Miss Pickett and Mr. Martin. Cody, can you come with me?" Cody stayed in his chair and continued to glower at Moseby.

"Listen, Moseby, I know we had sex and I know she's pregnant, but that's not going to stop me from being with her. She needs me now, more than she's ever needed me before, and if spending the night is going to make her feel better, then god damn it, I'm staying! I'm sure you'd do the same if you're girlfriend was in the same condition." Bailey looked at Cody, impressed he stood up for her. And to Mr. Moseby! He deserved a gold medal!

"Fine. Spend the night. Go against the rules. I'm not going to get further involved in this situation. I'll help you, Bailey, but when it's over, I'm not going to continue this service of love and peace." With that, he slammed the door and stormed away.

A few students in the hall, who had just happened to be walking by, stopped and listened to the argument.

"Bailey's pregnant?" one whispered excitedly.

"And Cody's the father?" another one asked.

"Come on! Let's spread the word!" another one said, and they ran down the hall to tell their friends.

Back in the room, Bailey was crying on Cody's arm in bed. London was fast asleep, and Cody was stroking Bailey's head, trying to make her feel better without talking to her. She told him she wasn't in the mood to talk. Now, they both knew how much of an ass Moseby was, and that they needed to watch out for him the next couple months. Finally, Cody turned off the lamp light, and silence fell over the whole boat.

**SOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I was really busy all this summer, but now I can write some more chapters before school! Thanks soooo much for being patient! I love you all!**


	7. Chapter 6: This Little Bump Of Mine

**Alrighty, time for a new month and a new chapter! **

**Month 5, week 1.

* * *

**

It was 6:45 on the dot. The sun had just started to rise. Bailey's alarm clock went off. It was her iPod, playing her and Cody's song the night they had sex, Thank You by The Redwalls.

"And so I said, "Thank you for being there, because you and me are gonna be alri-" Bailey rolled over and hit the pause button on her alarm clock. She smiled, stood up, and went to the mirror to brush her hair...

"LONDON!" Bailey shrieked, dropping the brush the moment she looked in the mirror.

"Ryan... yeah... I'd love to check out the sky deck with you.."

"Wake up, roommate from hell!" she said, walking over to her and hitting her with the paddle brush. London sat up in bed, removed her eye mask, and said, "What?"

"I popped, London."

"...What?" London asked, still half asleep.

"I POPPED!" Bailey shrieked again, stepping to the side to reveal her rather large, 5 month stomach. Just last week, Bailey had grown slightly, and only a few students seemed to notice. Bailey remembered being in the cafeteria last week on Thursday, eating a bowl of fruit salad, a bowl of regular salad, a bowl of vegetable soup, and a carton of orange juice, the popular girls from her class, Tracy Kembell and Veronica Wells, kept giggling and pointing at her. Bailey ignored them and continued to eat her feast. Cody, who was sitting next to her and trying to hold her free hand under the table, kept pointing them out. "Stop," Bailey said, stuffing a forkful of salad into her mouth. "If you just ignore them, they'll find another fat girl to pick on." Cody gulped and said, "You're not fat... you're pregnant." Bailey gave him the death glare, but shrugged it off, and agreed. I mean, she was! At the end of lunch, she stood up to toss out her trash she heard Veronica say, "Check out Bailey's stomach!" and started laughing. Cody took Bailey's arm and led her to class.

Last week, it looked like Bailey had stuffed a small rubber bouncy ball under her shirt. It wasn't very big, but a handful of kids kept pointing it out. Now, it looked like she had stuffed a full blown balloon under it.

"Holy shit! Did you swallow the Titanic last night?" London asked, undoing the buttons to her nightshirt and putting on a tight, navy blue, sequined V-neck shirt. Bailey picked up a new blue and green swirled maternity shirt and glanced envyingly at London's perfect figure. Her flawless skin, her flat stomach, her tight clothes, her shiny, rich hair...

"If I did, I would've crapped out Leonardo DiCaprio by now."

"He didn't die on the ship!"

"Whatever! I only saw the movie, like, once with Cody, and the whole time I was just staring at him!"

"How did you know Leo was in the movie?"

"I watch the credits!"

"Nice. Anyway, it's 7. Let's go have breakfast." London was halfway out the door before she looked back and saw that Bailey hadn't moved. Her hands kept rubbing her stomach and her eyes were glued to it.

"It... moved." She said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"It probably wants some pancakes and OJ! Oh my god, so do I! Well, let's go eat before I turn into a skinny bitch!" London said, tapping her fingers on the doorway.

"Too late." Bailey muttered, standing up and walking out the door. "Hey, can I go get Cody?"

"Sure. I'll meet you in the cafeteria."

"Adios." London turned around and walked into the cafe. Bailey watched her walk, her hips going right and left every step she took, her shiny black hair bounding ever so slightly, her heavily lipstick coated lips curving into a smile as she saw her boyfriend Ryan at the end of the hall. They saw each other and began to make out. Right there. Bailey just watched for a while until Ryan noticed her, giggled, and walked off with London.

Bailey unwrapped her arms from around her stomach and walked to Cody's room. Once she was there, she knocked on the door a few times until Cody finally opened it.

"Hi Cody." she said, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Hey Bales." Cody looked down at her stomach for a moment, then back at Bailey's face. He blushed and returned the kiss. "You wanna come in for a bit? The guys and I were just hanging out."

"Sure." Bailey replied, looking into Cody's room to see who the guys were, and wasn't surprised to find Zack and Woody sitting on the floor. "Hi guys."

"Hi Bailey." they said in unison, staring at Bailey as she walked in. Bailey awkwardly sat down on Cody's bed, and Cody joined her. They all sat in silence for a while. Woody and Zack felt awkward being in the same room with Bailey because they never thought they were going to see her like this. Pregnant. With CODY'S baby.

"So, what were you guys talking about before I bounced in here?" Bailey asked, propping herself up against Cody's new body pillow his mom sent him.

"Nothing." Woody replied, trying to pry his eyes off her stomach. "Just... guy stuff."

"Oh." More moments of silence. Bailey was beginning to feel unwanted, and it hurt her. She fixed her shirt, which was starting to ride up, and let out a deep breath. Cody looked at her, then at the guys.

"How's the pregnancy thing going?" Zack asked, sitting up and glancing at Bailey's face for the first time this morning.

"Well... it's good. Great actually. I went to the doctor last week so they could draw my blood and all that. She said the baby's healthy. I also set up a time to go get my ultrasound, so soon I'll have pictures of him or her."

"Fun." Zack responded, picking at his nails. Before Cody could say anything, Zack asked, "Do you want it to be a boy or a girl?" Bailey sat upright as soon as he mentioned that. She hadn't really thought that much about it.

"I think I'd like to have a girl."

"Ah." Zack didn't even bother asking why she'd want a girl. "What about you, Cody?"

"A girl. Definitely a girl."

"Wanna have to deal with this all over again?" Woody muttered under his breath. Everyone heard what he said, though. Cody and Bailey both stood up.

"Can we go eat, baby? I'm starving."

"So am I. Let's go." With that, Bailey and Cody left to go eat and slammed the door behind them.

* * *

By the end of the day, everyone Bailey had see in class and at lunch noticed her bump. She heard some kids make comments behind her back as well. Bailey had to shrug them off the best she could. It was really all she could do. Bailey was standing next to the hot tub when London came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Bailey jumped around, and was glad to see it was her, and not one of those bitchy popular girls.

"How was your day?" she asked, stroking Bailey on the head.

"Fine. Almost all the kids know about my pregnancy, though."

"Aww, Bailey!" London turned to face Bailey and gave her a big hug.

"Well, I knew this day would come. I just didn't know it was going to be today... oh well. I had a great school day, though. Got back my history quiz. I aced it." London knew Bailey wasn't this peppy about today, and that she was hurt, but she smiled and let Bailey continue to talk about the positive. Finally, Bailey was done, and the two girls headed back to their room. Once they were there, London turned to Bailey, grabbed her hand, and asked her, "Now come on. What's bothering you?" Bailey looked into her eyes and said, "This afternoon, at lunch, Cody got sick and went to go rest in his room, leaving me all alone at the table. Then, Veronica and Tracy came over to where I was sitting, called me a 'whore who couldn't keep her legs crossed', and walked off."

"Fuck them! Bailey, don't let their snarky comments get to you. You know that they're the whores." Bailey laughed. Her stomach bobbed up and down. "Do you want to check in on Cody?"

"I already did after I scarfed down my food. He's puking his guts out and is really limp."

"Eww, TMI!" _Now **THAT'S **the London I know best. _Bailey thought, smiling and laying down on her bed.

"I'm gonna take a nap, okay?" she asked, getting comfortable amongst the pillows.

"Did you do your homework already?"

"Half of it. Get me up at dinner time. I'll do the rest of it later tonight."

"You better!"

* * *

**I know this one was boring and short, but I needed to make another chapter. lol. I promise the next one will be better! Love you all! :)**


End file.
